Scaris: A Different Take - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Moanatella Ghostier receives new apprentices and she starts to teach them what she knows about fashion. When they start to become suspicious about her real intentions, she starts becoming harsh and evil. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Clawdeen was seriously nervous and she had a reason to be. She had just broke every rule of fashion and yet, she feels happy. She didn't feel the need to follow the rules of fashion; that was why her friends loved her designs. She was unique! She created her own type of fashion. She was hiding in an empty classroom at Monster High.

Currently, she was pacing back and forth, much to the frustration of her little sister, Howleen. "Stop doing that, Clawdeen." Howleen growled at Clawdeen. "Your designs are clawsome! You're making me nervous to tell you my secret." Howleen tells Clawdeen. Howleen had came to check up on Clawdeen, much to the happiness of Clawdeen.

"Tell me a secret? You? You're pulling my leg right now?" Clawdeen asked. Howleen never tells Clawdeen anything.

"I'm not pulling your leg, but if you're just going to judge me, however." Howleen paused to let Clawdeen absorbed what she had just said. Judge? Why would I judge her? Clawdeen was confused. She wondered why her sister would ask that.

"You can tell me anything and I promise not to judge you. Sister's honor." She promised Howleen.

"Good. You know how we werewolves have mates?" At Clawdeen's nod, Howleen continued. "Well, I found my mate." Howleen found her mate?! That great! Do I know him or her? Clawdeen thought. "It's Twyla." Howleen finally says to Clawdeen.

"Oh, that's great! Twyla would be your mate! It makes sense now that I notice." Clawdeen tells Howleen, who was shocked at her sister's answer and reaction.

"You're not mad about me being a loving another ghoul?" She asked in a small voice. Clawdeen hated hearing uncertainty in Howleen's voice.

"No, of course not. Your wolf side will pick the right one for you and you are protective over Twyla, you know." Clawdeen tells Howleen.

"I know." She quickly answers Clawdeen. She didn't know what to say. Howleen had a feeling that Twyla was going to be her mate. "What about you? When are you going to get your mate?" Howleen asks Clawdeen. Clawdeen paused. She didn't know how to answer that, but she knows that Howleen deserves an answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know when I will find the right one." Clawdeen was honest with Howleen and Howleen respected that and she had another issue.

"How am I going to tell her?" She asked Clawdeen. Clawdeen smirked and she whispered the answer in her ear. Howleen grew an angry look on her face and she furiously shook her head. "No! That will not happen to her! I will not another boy touch what's mine!" Howleen growls out, letting Clawdeen know her answer to her unspoken question. Clawdeen knew that Howleen would get possessive over Twyla. Unfortunately, this means that Howleen will see her own brother and older sister as a threat to her love for Twyla. Clawdeen was worried that Clawd wouldn't accept Howleen and Twyla. She didn't want to think about the consequences that could erupt from a fight about the relationship. Howleen will not give up Twyla and a werewolf will NOT their mate go anyway. She cleared her head from these thoughts as she gazed at Howleen talking to Twyla over the phone. "Hey, Twyla, do you want to hang out tonight?" Howleen asked softly.

Clawdeen knew that Howleen was gentle with Twyla and so, she was sure that Howleen will never hurt Twyla on purpose. She seen Howleen's face brightened. Twyla must have said 'yes'. She concluded. Howleen gazed at Clawdeen as she hung up and she hugged Clawdeen. "Thanks, Clawdeen." She tells Clawdeen, who smiled at her and returned the hug.

"No problem, little sis. Remember, Twyla is smaller than you, so don't be so rough with her." She warned Howleen.

"I won't." Howleen says, leaving the room. When she left the room, Clawdeen placed her head in her arms.

"I broke all the rules of fashion. What if someone important seen it?" She asked herself. She groaned and she left the classroom, swinging her bag across her shoulder.

With Moanatella Ghostier

The almost disappearing ghoul was glaring into a cell. "You need to hurry it up, you." Ghostier tells her prisoner, Garrott. Garrott groaned from tiredness and soreness. He didn't have anymore ideas and he was going to let her know that, no matter what she would do to him.

"I don't have anymore ideas." He told Ghostier. She swung at him and Garrott dodged her. Ghostier panicked when she started disappearing.

"Ah! Well then, I know what to do." She said, chuckling evilly. "I need fresh blood." She says to her cat, after she left Garrott alone in his cell. Her cat meowed in agreement.

She sat down in her chair, looking bored and troubled. Damn it. She thought. She gazed at her computer and she started scrolling through pictures and videos. When she stopped at a Chinese clothes designs, she looked at the ghoul who made the designs and she started smiling evilly. "I've found the first one. Jinafire Long. Hmm. She looks hot-tempered. Well, it's nothing I can't handle." She wrote down Jinafire's name on paper.

She continued to look through the photos and videos. She saw another ghoul's design. She groaned at what the ghoul was. "She's a skeleton monster. Hmm. I hope Jinafire's dragon hates her. No, let them be mates, dragons will do anything to protect their mates." Moanatella Ghostier says, chuckling evilly. She wrote down the ghoul's name on paper, right beside Jinafire's name. She drew a heart and she connected the heart to the two names by drawing a line from the names and to the heart. She then decided to get some rest as she still was busy, being a fashion designer and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinafire Long had just arrived to Scaris and she was now looking for Moanatella Ghostier's place. When she had finally found the large building, Moanatella Ghostier was waited for her. "Jinafire Long, how was your trip?" The ghost had asked.

"It was long and I am ready to work hard." She tells the ghost lady. The ghost woman smirked at the dragon ghoul and Jinafire felt something from the ghoul that told her to 'stay away' from the ghostly ghoul, but she didn't know why, although she knows her questions would be answered soon when the others get there. It only took a few moments when another ghoul got there. However, this ghoul was a skeleton ghoul. Jinafire felt her heart racing as she stared at the ghoul. As she stared at the young ghoul, the skeleton ghoul turned her gaze to her. The ghoul felt her figurative heart fluttering, but she didn't know why. The fifteen year old ghoul stared at the dragon ghoul for a few more moments.

"Hello, who are you?" The skeleton ghoul asked Jinafire and the dragon ghoul grinned at her. Jinafire didn't want to scare her off and so, she tried to be friendly.

"I'm Jinafire Long and I'm from Fanghai, China. What is your name?" Jinafire struggled to not add beautiful to her question. The skeleton ghoul felt comfortable with Jinafire and she started to speak to Jinafire.

"I'm Skelita Calaveras and I'm from Campasuchill, Hexico." Skelita's innocent warm brown eyes made Jinafire's jade green eyes sparkle with happiness. She then smiled at the ghoul and Skelita smiled back at her. When Moanatella Ghostier saw them becoming friendly with each other, she rolled her eyes. _Ugh, young love._ She thought, feeling the pull of the love on Jinafire's side. She smirked at the dragon ghoul, knowing that dragons are very protective and possessive of the things they loved and owned. She appeared suddenly behind Skelita, making Jinafire's eyes flashed with anger before she realized who she was glaring at. The ghost ghoul smirked at Jinafire. She disappeared from behind Skelita and she then appeared in front of her.

"Hello, my dear." She greeted Skelita with fake warmness, but Skelita couldn't tell and so she was polite right back to the ghost while Jinafire was fuming over having Skelita's attention stolen by the ghost. _She's mine._ She thought aggressively. Moanatella Ghostier turned back to Jinafire and she smirked at the dragon ghoul. Jinafire's eyes turn even more angrier when she sees that the ghostly woman is doing it on purpose. _That bitch is making me angry on purpose!_ She thought, glaring intently at Moanatella Ghostier. Moanatella Ghostier told the two ghouls that she will be back in a moment and she disappeared, leaving them alone. Jinafire relaxed her glare when she caught sight of Skelita.

"What's wrong, _mi amiga_?" Skelita asked, making Jinafire softly winced. _Of course she doesn't feel the pull yet._ Jinafire thought, smiling at Skelita.

"Nothing. It's just my dragon instincts acting up." Jinafire was honest with Skelita and Skelita smiled at Jinafire and Jinafire felt her face heat up. _Oh my gosh, this ghoul is cute._ Jinafire thought, feeling that Skelita's smile was the best smile in the whole monster world.

-At Monster High-

Clawdeen was watching Toralei Stripe with the other ghouls and mansters, but nobody paid attention to her. Toralei punched her locker, breaking it and making it loose. "Why should I even bother?" Clawdeen heard her speak and the werewolf approached the catgirl. Toralei got in a defensive position and Clawdeen held out her hands in a position that told Toralei that fur wasn't going to start flying. Toralei finally broke her defensive stance, but she still kept to herself. Clawdeen softly grinned at the catgirl. "What do you want?" Her voice wavered a bit, but Clawdeen didn't comment on it.

"I see that you're trying to make friends. Do you want to try my sister and her mate?" Clawdeen asked Toralei, making her looked up at her in shock. "By the way, are you homophobic?" Clawdeen quickly asked. Toralei laughed loudly.

"No, of course not." She softly replied, making Clawdeen sigh in relief.

"Come here, Howleen." Clawdeen called out to her younger sister. Said werewolf was holding a blushing Twyla's hand. Toralei gasped at the two girls, making Clawdeen look at her sharply. Before she would respond to Toralei, she spoke.

"I knew it! You two are always together." Toralei says, making Clawdeen look at her in shock.

"You knew?" Clawdeen was shocked at Toralei's knowledge of Howleen and Twyla dating.

"Yes! It was so obvious! Have you ever seen how she reacts to her being bullied?" Toralei asked Clawdeen about Howleen being protective towards Twyla. Twyla blushed while Howleen grinned at her mate. Clawdeen smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, you three, want to come to Scaris with us?" Clawdeen dropped the bomb on the three ghouls.

"No way! Did someone found your fashion video, Clawdeen?" Howleen asked her big sister. Twyla looked at the two siblings in confusion, but she did know that Clawdeen was a fashion designer. Howleen saw the confused gaze of her mate and friend and she smiled at her, telling her that she'll tell her later.

"Heck yeah! The one who found it was Moanatella Ghostier, the most famous fashion designer there is. And, she wants me to come to Scaris and be her student!" Clawdeen was so excited, she started to howl in happiness. Twyla smiled softly while Howleen and Toralei grinned proud grins at Clawdeen. Clawdeen smiled at her friends and sister. She was so proud of herself and she really wanted Scaris to be a great and fun time for every ghouls going. Toralei then frowned after a moment.

"You want to tag along with you ghouls?" Toralei asked in an uncharacteristic bout of shyness. Clawdeen grinned at her.

"Of course, I do. You're my..." Clawdeen cut herself off before she could say something to ruin her friendship with the catgirl. _Damn it! I was so close in revealing that she is my mate. I want to keep it secret until she can feel the pull._ Clawdeen thought, gazing at Howleen. Howleen knew what was up with her sister and she smiled at her for good luck. Howleen turned her attention to Twyla and she hugged her, putting her scent on Twyla so others know that she is taken. However Twyla didn't know this for a fact and she cuddled with Howleen, making the werewolf almost howl in happiness.

-In Scaris-

Jinafire was still conversing with Skelita and this time, Moanatella Ghostier was spying on their conversation. She smirked when she sees, Jinafire being extremely happy. _That foolish girl can't hide her true emotions from Skelita, I see._ She thought, turning her gaze on Skelita. She was a dainty and quiet ghoul. Moanatella Ghostier had never seen a more oblivious ghoul like Skelita Calaveras and it made her almost laugh. _Poor ghoul is so oblivious to Jinafire's attraction to her._ She thought, laughing a little to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this story in a long while, but I'm going to try to set a schedule for updating my stories. So, enjoy this new chapter of Scaris: A Different Take!**

Clawdeen didn't know what to do. She was so confused at how she was supposed to tell Toralei that she was her mate. She then shook away the thought as she knew that she had important things to do like packing for Scaris. She knew that she had to help Toralei pack for Scaris as the werecat probably didn't know what to bring. She wanted Howleen and Twyla to come along as she wanted to help them with their new relationship develop even further as Clawdeen knew that a change of pace was needed for the two teenage ghouls. Clawdeen wanted to help Frankie pack up her bag as she knew that Frankie would just one bag and she wondered if Toralei would bring just one bag as well. As she thought about this, Howleen and Twyla was talking to Toralei about their relationship.

...

Skelita was conversing with Jinafire and Moanatella Ghostier was still having a riot at Skelita not being able to recognize Jinafire having the hots for her. _Dear Lord, this is rich!_ She thought as she wondered how the hell did Skelita went through growing up not recognizing that other ghouls and mansters would end up liking her. She then decided that it was great for the young skeleton ghoul to be so naive as it meant that Jinafire was going to be super protective of the ghoul. Moanatella Ghostier was wondering if it would be in her best benefit to mess with Jinafire now, but she quickly decided not to, as she would have plenty of chances to mess with Jinafire and Skelita later on.

Besides, she knew how protective a species can get when they have a mate and she knew that making Jinafire angry would cloud her rational thoughts and she didn't want that yet as she knew that Jinafire would fight her just to protect Skelita. Moanatella Ghostier was simply enjoying the two ghouls talking to each other. She knew that she could easily ruin the moment, but she wasn't going to ruin it as what they were doing weren't getting in the way of her plan.

After a while of just watching the two young ghouls, Moanatella Ghostier just disappeared off somewhere else. She was done with watching Jinafire trying to charm her mate. She knew that Jinafire would charm her eventually.

...

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was holding her head after Clawdeen had accidentally pulled it off of her body. "Sorry, Headmistress Bloodgood. I guess my excitement was a bit too much." Clawdeen apologized to the old ghoul, but she waved it off, knowing that Clawdeen's excitement was justified. She knew that Clawdeen was excited about learning from Moanatella Ghostier and she was excited for her.

"It's fine. I can see why you're excited. Moanatella Ghostier is a great fashion designer." Headmistress Bloodgood tells Clawdeen, who smiled at the older ghoul. Headmistress Bloodgood smiled back at the young fashion teenager. "I can see you being a famous fashion designer, one day, as well. Your ability to create new fabulous designs are amazing!" The headless horsewoman praised her student as she made Clawdeen's spirits soar even higher.

"You are so understanding, Headmistress Bloodgood." Clawdeen spoke to the ghoul as the ghoul smiled at her. Her head was still being held by Clawdeen, but the ghoul didn't mind as she was currently helping Clawdeen with her confidence.

"Of course! You are one of my students, after all. You are taking Toralei, right?" She asked with an knowing grin. Clawdeen's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Was it that easy to tell?" She asked the mistress of Monster High, who was happy that Clawdeen wasn't going to reject the werecat.

"No, but since I do see you and her hang out more frequently nowadays, I figured something was up." She was honest with her answer to Clawdeen and the young ghoul sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I am trying to confess to her as she is my mate and I have l-liked her a lot ever since we got to know each other more." Clawdeen tells Headmistress Bloodgood, who was shocked at the personal information that Clawdeen laid out on her, but as she thought about it, she could remember seeing Clawdeen standing up for Toralei when she was being talked about by the other mansters and ghouls that knew how mean and rude Toralei was, but Clawdeen knew the truth.

Toralei doesn't mean to be rude, but because other ghouls like to make their own assumptions before knowing her, Toralei merely reacts in an act of anger and jealously.

"Ghouls do like to give her a hard time before knowing her, don't they?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked Clawdeen.

"That's true. I don't know why, though. Toralei is nice and sweet, but mansters and ghouls doesn't take the time to get to know her." Clawdeen felt bad for Toralei because of this fact.

"Has Toralei been bullied recently?" A scary expression was on Headmistress Bloodgood's face as Clawdeen watched her facial expression change after hearing Clawdeen's words about Toralei.

...

Moanatella Ghostier was glaring at her prisoner. The manster was a Scarisian gargoyle named Garrott DeRoque, who was locked into a cell into the catacombs. He had lost all hope of being found by anyone rather than Madame Ghostier. He then glared at the ghoul, who smirked at him. "Don't look so anxious, Garrott. You make money for me, so get to work." She hissed at him. Garrott kept his glare trained on her, not moving nor responding. "Listen to me, Garrott, your little girlfriend is coming to Scaris, I expect as I have another apprentice coming over." Her unheard threat made Garrott very worried about Rochelle and her friend, unknown to him, she had a crew with her, which would mean that Moanatella Ghostier had more victims and Garrott didn't want Rochelle or her friends to be harmed by the evil ghoul.


End file.
